


keep me patched up

by isakyaki



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, Gallavich, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakyaki/pseuds/isakyaki
Summary: Ian and Mickey have identical twin boys who look like Ian but act like Mickey. They do things synchronized, and Ian finds it hilarious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wrote this FOREVER ago on tumblr (after a lovely prompting), and i actually really liked it back then, so i wanted to throw it over here for y'all to check out.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this read. let me know through a comment or kudos, or check out my tumblr @ isakyaxi :~)

There was a collection of orange hair strewn haphazardly across one of the boys’ skateboards in the garage when Mickey arrived home from work. Mickey bent to pick up the scissors that lay next to it on the floor and sighed. Logan had chopped off Charlie’s bangs yesterday and Mickey supposed that it was Logan’s turn to get a haircut today. Those boys did everything together. 

“Yev!” Mickey yelled as he entered the house through the garage. “Where you at, kid?” Mickey traveled to the living room, scoping his house for his oldest son.

“I’m in the kitchen, Dad  - fuck; no need to be so fuckin’ loud.” Mickey recognized Yevgeny’s - now 16 years old and ornerier than Frank sober -  annoyed voice from the next room. He walked in on his boy leaning over a soggy bowl of Cheerios with one of Ian’s Sports Illustrated magazines in front of him.

“Hey,” Mickey warned Yev, “your aunt’s comin’ over with casserole in half-an-hour; you ain’t eatin’ right now.” Mickey grabbed the cereal out from under Yev’s lifted spoon and placed it in the sink. Mickey heard his son sigh and the scrape of the dining room chair as he stood up. Mickey swiveled around. “You stay right there, kid.” Yev froze and turned, his trademark look of “what, Dad” on his face. “You know you’re supposed to be watching the twins when you all get home from school.”

Yev sighed, “Have been, Dad.”

“No, you haven’t. They’re shaving each other’s heads off while you jack off to chicks in bikinis in your dad’s magazines. Give me that. ” Mickey snatched the mag from Yev’s hands. “Now, go check on your brothers - they’ve been really quiet since I got home - , and I swear to fuckin’ God, kid, if anything is wrong with them, you can say goodbye to that party tomorrow night.”

It was Yevgeny’s 17th birthday on Friday, and Mickey and Ian had promised him that they would take Logan and Charlie over to Aunt Mandy’s for the night so that he could have a proper party. However, this was all on the basis that Yev would watch his little brothers until his dads came home from work which, so far, he had not been doing.

“Okay, you’re gonna take away my first and only birthday party?” Yev shot back, clenching his fists the way Mickey remembered he used to.

“What do you think we’re doing tonight, huh?” Tonight, Mandy and Lip were coming over with casserole (and his sister had mentioned a cake, as well) for an early-celebratory bash for Yev. The boy wasn’t all that excited about it, but he loved his aunt and uncle dearly (sometimes, more than Mickey and Ian, even) and would do nearly anything to please them.

There was silence there in the Milkovich kitchen for a moment. The two men stared at each other for a while, Yev just shy of overtaking Mickey in height. Mickey’s face of slight-malice softened just a bit as he looked over his son. He could hardly stay angry at him for long. And, so, he simply said, “go check on your brothers,” and Yev went.

Mickey sighed and turned to glance at the clock on the wall.  _5:13,_ it screamed at him. Ian got off of work at five, as did Mickey, but the latter always returned home from work sooner than the former. The club Ian assistant-managed was on the other side of town from their small house in central Chicago. Mickey dreaded the few minutes of the day when he had to wait for his husband to get home. Mickey wouldn’t admit to anyone - especially Ian himself -  but it wasn’t hard to see just how whipped the man was.

After a moment of silence with himself in the kitchen, Mickey suddenly heard a loud _thump_ noise followed by: ”Fuckin’ idiot! Dad!” And Mickey’s head swiveled around so quickly that he was sure he’d have whip lash in the morning. He followed the sound of his oldest son’s voice to the twins’ bedroom. Panic seeped through his stomach like it always did when any sort of negative emotion could be heard in any of his children’s voices. Soon enough, he was swerving into the boys’ bedroom, gripping the door frames in his fists. “What’s up?” He asked, with a much more composed disposition than he thought he was capable of at the moment. However, after almost 17 years of dealing with Yevgeny’s escapades, Mickey found it was easier to maintain the features of his face. Although, those wild _thump thumps_ in his heart could not quite be slowed down with age.

Mickey saw Logan sprawled out on the floor on his back, a bright red blanket tied around his neck. It was now crumpled up behind him as he gripped his shin with a pained expression on his seven-year-old face. Before Mickey could react appropriately - as a dad should - he noticed Charlie looking to his twin brother with a confused look to his features. He stood on top of their bunk-bed, obviously in the same spot as Logan had jumped from just moments earlier. And, it happened in slow motion: Logan yelped in pain, clutched his knee closer to his chest, Charlie made a silent decision of certainty, Yev screamed “idiot!” at them both again, and Charlie launched himself onto his brother on the floor.

He landed soon after, knee crashing straight into Logan’s belly. “Shit!” Logan gasped, as the air was knocked out of him. “Shit!” Charlie followed quickly after, standing up on his knees to asses to damage he had caused to his twin. “Are you okay, Loge? Sorry, Logan. Are you okay? Logan?” Charlie patted his hands all around Logan’s stomach and head and legs to comfort him, and sure, Mickey found it sweet enough, but, fuck, were these two little shits going to get it.

After a slow, odd moment of the four of them just sort of _looking_ at each other, Yev let out a breath of air, “You got this, Pop?” And, he walked past his father, patting him on the shoulder, “I’m gonna go get ready for tonight.” And, out he went. Mickey would have reprimanded him, but at that very moment, he heard the front door swing open, followed by a long sigh and a dump of a bag on the couch which could only mean one thing: his husband was home.

“Ian, could you come in here, please?” Mickey called, not daring to take his eyes off his two boys who he loved and cared for so much but really desired to clock in their little faces a couple of times. Ian was pretty good at talking him down when he felt this way.

Logan got up off of the floor, his contorted features turning into that of excitement, and Mickey knew he couldn’t have been hurting that badly. “Daddy’s home?” Charlie voiced Logan’s unspoken question, more to his twin than his father. Still, Mickey nodded, and the boys jumped up from their spots on the floor and threw each other high fives. Mickey suddenly felt that urgent ache of a cigarette between his fingers.

But, that desire quickly faded when he felt himself being shifted to the side of the door frame to allow another, much larger figure to join him there. “Hey,” he heard from his side, and he turned to look into the beautiful green eyes of his husband. Those eyes had welcomed him home so many times before and that never seemed to change, even after almost twenty years of being together. “Hey, man,” Mickey beamed back.

“These two little shits acting up again?” Ian turned his attention toward the two redheads standing before him, the tufts of their matching haircuts slashed off, leaving them looking like a couple of adorable, freckle-faced Orphan Andys. They smiled sweetly at their identical father, the open space where Charlie’s front teeth were just three days ago gleaming at them.

“Oh, don’t you two act all innocent, alright?” Mickey looked to Ian who had a slightly amused look to his features. “These idiots think they’re fuckin’ superheroes or something and decided to try and take flight off of Chuck’s bed.”

Ian nodded as if this was just a regular, daily occurrence - which it might as well have been - and asked, “Any casualties?”

“Logan busted his knee open,” Yev mumbled as he walked by with a toothbrush stuck in his mouth. He stopped behind Ian and Mickey to look through their shoulders at his brothers. Ian turned around and clapped the boy on his shoulder. “Hey. You been watching them good, bud?”

Mickey snorted to himself, and Yev threw a scowl in his direction. “Kid was in here when it happened,” Mickey answered for his son. “Didn’t do much to stop it, though, did you?”

“Tryin’ my best,” Yev muttered, shaking his shoulder from under Ian’s arm and heading back into the bathroom. Ian turned to his husband, shot him a reassuring smile - which, admittedly, did make Mickey feel the tiniest bit better - and then, stepped into the room to face his young likenesses’.

“Alright, here’s the thing, guys.” Ian crouched down, collected his boys in his arms, and looked into their eyes. “You can’t be doing shit like this. I know you get bored, but can’t you play Superman without jumping off the bed? Hell, jump off Logan’s bed if you want, but not the high one, okay?”

“Charlie told me to!” Logan tried to save himself quickly, and his brother looked at him with an expression that could only be described at betrayal before Mickey cut in, walking up to the group.

“Don’t matter whose idea it was, Loge; it was a shitty idea, and me and your dad have both told you that you’re not allowed to jump off shit, right? ‘Member when you tried to jump off the swing at the park last year and you broke your arm, Chuck? That was a stupid idea, too.”

Ian nodded at the boys. “Yeah. And, you know, I know we tell you this all the time, but we’re not trying to keep you guys from having fun, okay? Just trying to keep you out of trouble, alright? And from hurting yourselves.”

The boys were both looking down to their feet, slightly ashamed and almost bashful expressions gracing their faces. “Sorry,” Logan mumbled first. “Yeah, sorry,” Charlie followed after.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Ian pet the back of Charlie’s head leisurely. “Now, let’s get something for your knee, alright, Loge?”

“Okay,” Logan answered, taking the hand Ian offered to him. Ian led him out of the room, pausing to peck a kiss on Mickey’s cheek. “Missed you today,” he whispered with a small smile, and Mickey smiled back: “You, too.” In a few seconds, Mickey recognized the thud of Ian’s fist on the bathroom door, telling Yev to hurry up and get out.

“Alright, you,” Mickey said after a sigh. Charlie looked up at him with a definitely bashful expression. Chuck was always lost without his brother, it seemed. While Logan was wild and always tried to do the impossible without thinking it through, Charlie tended to follow later, waiting to see how it fared for his brother first. However, no matter how shitty the idea was, Chuck always followed suit. The two boys were closer than even Mickey and Mandy had been as kids, and that’s saying something.

Mickey gripped a hand to his son’s shoulder, “Come on, let’s get this place cleaned up, alright?” Charlie silently nodded, moving his hands from where they clutched the blanket he had made to form a cape to untie the knot at his neck. “Hey, man,” Mick said, once he realized what his kid was doing, “you don’t got to take it off. You can still be Superman, alright?”

Charlie nodded again after a moment of contemplating. Then, he looked up at his dad with another one of those genuine, tooth-less smiles that Mickey enjoyed so much; he decided to smile back.

Later that night, when they were all sat at the table with Mandy’s casserole in between them, choking on love and good feelings, Mickey didn’t quite care when Logan pushed Charlie off of his chair in favor of sitting closer to his favorite uncle. He also only laughed when Yev flung a spoon full of mashed potatoes at Logan’s face and the younger retaliated with a clump of salt in his older brother’s water. Mickey didn’t think tonight was the night to punish Charlie when he pulled Logan’s front tooth out behind his father’s back because, finally, Logan was following behind Charlie in something. Mandy smiled at him from across the table and, later, when Mandy and Lip were leaving, delightfully happy and slightly drunk on those good feelings, she whispered into her brother’s ear, “Don’t worry about it. After all, in an ideal world, a war would be won by a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.” Mickey didn’t know exactly what she meant, but by the way Ian’s arm pulled him closer to his chest, he knew it meant something good.


End file.
